


слепая кобра

by yevgelmyuller



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Auction, Dark, Gen, Ghouls, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevgelmyuller/pseuds/yevgelmyuller
Summary: так кобра слепо смотрит на жертву, чувствуя всеми фибрами все нотки чужого запаха и предчувствия скорой смерти.
Kudos: 2





	слепая кобра

у гулей особый запах. хоть никогда она особым обонянием не отличалась, миё чувствует его особые нотки в этом просторном, но тёмном зале. будто в театре, она сидит на балконе, закинув ногу на ногу и облокотившись на мягкий подлокотник кресла. вид обрамляют тёмные, непонятного цвета плотные шторы, завязанные чёрными декоративными верёвками. часть вида закрывает чья-то сгорбленная спина, потому что кто-то решил, что сесть на перила, свесив ноги наружу — отличная идея.

за спиной, перед глазами, справа, слева, под ногами — везде враги. монстры, которых ей поручено истреблять. не более, чем служебный долг.

но даже служебный долг — едва ли оправдание тому, что её заставили делать. подражать гулям, делать вид, будто сражаешься на их стороне, носить уродливую маску и такой же безвкусный костюм — нелепо, абсолютно нелепо и мерзко, как и прозвище, придуманное ради анонимности и полного соответствия образу. “леди инь”* приподнимает маску, чтоб вдохнуть немного воздуха и проветрить вспотевшую кожу. будто бы сидит в противогазе, не иначе: потный лоб и щёки, приглушённый голос и мелкая сетка перед глазами, на которой лучше не фокусироваться, а то отвлечёт, затошнит — всё это заставляет чувствовать дискомфорт и раздражение. вся эта миссия в принципе — сплошное раздражение.  
миё не любит ждать. ожидание тягучее и смертоносное. ожидание — безнадёжный способ решения проблем, полностью построенный на надежде. когда ты не имеешь ни идей, ни ресурсов, ни возможностей, ты обратишься к ожиданию. будешь ждать. ждать не зная чего и надеяться, что решение само собой придёт, что оно даже не понадобится — проблема исчезнет сама по себе. это жалко. беспомощно. миё ненавидит чувство беспомощности.

но у неё есть план, цель и средства. с этими компонентами ожидание — метод. тактика. стратегия. тоже компонент. её ожидание принесёт плоды, информацию, дополнительные продукты, с которыми можно всё решить. _уничтожить._ её ожидание убийственно — опасность исходит из самой миё, даже не пытаясь укусить её руку.

она поправляет чёрную маску и вуаль, осматривается. гулий аукцион начинается вместе с квестом “сохраняй самообладание и пропусти мимо ушей информацию о товаре”. товар — люди. пойманные, возможно, специально откормленные, загнанные в стойло, будто свиньи, и отправленные сюда — на убой с красивым названием, пёстрыми костюмами, платьями, масками. по залу проносится волна шёпота, ропота, охов и восклицаний каждый раз, когда поднимают цену. а цены заоблачные: словно покупается новейший автомобиль или вовсе особняк. в какой-то степени это смешно: равнять человеческую жизнь к особняку или к автомобилю.

но увы и ах, здесь мораль никому не важна [человеческая жизнь и правда ни черта не стоит]

к миё подсаживается девушка, которая только-только поднялась на балкон. поправив бретельку своего чёрного платья в пол, она легко опускается в пустое кресло и откидывается на его спинку, положив тёмные волосы на фарфоровые плечи. лица не видно: только морда змеи или кобры, блестящая и серая, наверняка плотная. миё вздыхает про себя и благодарит странного мастера, сделавшего её маску, за то, что она легче остальных. единственное, что странно: глаза у кобры белые, словно она слепа, а прямо под ними — отверстия для глаз, в который возможно рассмотреть только темноту.

внезапно девушка наклоняет голову вбок, словно увлечённо рассматривая что-то. миё, пытаясь понять, куда направлен её взгляд, делает вывод, что нужно посмотреть на сцену. туда выводят новую свинью, запуганную девушку с мутными от шока глазами. она совсем мала. не сказать даже, что ей есть пятнадцать лет. её одели, как куколку, в чёрное миловидное платье с пышным подолом, завязали хвосты из причудливого цвета волос и дали в руки игрушку странного и непонятного существа, похожего на гусеницу. назвали начальную стоимость — гроши. гости начинают по одному выкрикивать из зала новые суммы, а аукционер — принимать ставки.

— правда миленькая? — обращается девушка с вопросом, слегка поворачивая кобровую морду к миё. она сжимает губы в одну бледную линию, но отвечает:

— не в моём вкусе, — пожав плечами, закидывает ногу на ногу и задумчиво продолжает: — совсем маленькая.

— не аппетитная? — подводит девушка, на что миё метает грозный взгляд, который не увидишь за маской.

— наверное, вы правы, — снова уклоняется и кладёт голову на кулак. 

та замечает всё-всё.

— как и все люди, — слышно по голосу, что девушка улыбается. миё заинтересовано и удивлённо снова смотрит на неё, в белые глаза маски и ждёт, когда продолжит говорить. сжав свои круглые колени пальцами, девушка продолжает, странно задорно и просто-напросто: — люди не аппетитные ни в каком виде. жаль, что большинство из нас — отбитые фетишисты и просто монстры. или к счастью? — коснувшись пальцем подбородка, та протягивает ладонь к маске миё и накрывает её, будто желая снять. миё перехватывает тонкое запястье. — а как вы считаете, госпожа?

на фоне ставки взлетают вверх, а потом повисает гнетущее молчание — никто не может предложить больше шестисот миллионов. тишину разбавляет аукционер, начинающий отсчёт от десяти. они не двигаются. белые глаза кобры словно смотрят сквозь всё: вуаль, маску, саму миё, её глазницы, нос и губы. девушка перед ней будто проникает в неё через все возможные пути. через рот, носоглотку, уши, ноздри, пролезает за глазные яблоки, желая докопаться до центральной точки. будто бы кобра найдёт там успокоение, и оплетёт её хвост всё тело, каждый орган, каждый нерв, каждый вздох.

— миллиард йен.

её голос разбивает образовавшийся вокруг миё вакуум. внезапно став громким и твёрдым, он мелодично, ноту в ноту разрушает все представления, которые рождаются в этом зале. кажется, на аукционе дышит только миё — кобра крадёт дыхание и забирает каждый вздох любого, кто сидит здесь и готов потрясти кошельком.

— я могу дать за неё миллиард йен.

аукционер поражён не меньше, но быстро отходит, расплываясь в улыбке. “никто больше не предложит ставку?” — ответом служит мёртвое, гробовое молчание. он даже не считает от десяти. кричит “продано!” и бьёт судейским молотком, чтоб чёткий звук эхом разошёлся в воздухе. миё поражена. девушка убирает с маски ладонь и возвращается в своё кресло, будто бы ничего необычного не произошло. неожиданно, но снимает маску, показывая лицо. незнакомка оказывается ещё красивее, чем миё могла себе представить. идеальная линия подбородка, нос, большие глаза, как нарисованные тушью брови и миловидная родинка на щеке, придающая белому лицу утончённости. она и не предполагала, что гули бывают настолько хороши собой.

хотя очевидно: они все — волки в овечьей шкуре. то, что они стараются привлечь — в порядке вещей. на красивое и на первый взгляд невинное всегда и все ведутся. даже миё.

— кто вы? — вырывается, и она прикусывает губу. девушка переводит на неё взгляд своих глаз, улыбается и заправляет волосы за ухо. сейчас миё замечает, что та и правда похожа на змею.

— кавару натари, — заставляет опешить: так просто? натари тихо посмеивается, как-то чувствуя чужое удивление. — не обольщайтесь, это не настоящее имя. 

миё фыркает, встаёт из кресла и подходит к борту балкона. положив на него локти, она смотрит на освещённую белым светом сцену, на странного ведущего, и не может понять, что там происходит.

— вы так хорошо меня читаете, — хвалит она, на что натари довольно хмыкает.

— это моя работа, — миё не знает, что это значит, да и не придает особого значения. насмотревшись вниз, она оборачивается и тут же встречается с натари носами — её белым и ровным и чёрным, который у маски. 

чересчур близко, но миё лишь складывает на груди руки.

— почему вы потратили столько на девчонку? — натари чуть отстраняется и хлопает своими длинными ресницами. ставит руки по обе стороны от миё на перила, на что она шипит, как змея. — могли повысить цену на сто... да даже на десять тысяч и...

— авторитет, — перебивает натари, и миё смолкает, всматриваясь в светлые глаза и слушая: — мне важен авторитет... вы так и не представились. 

— леди инь, — натари не сдерживает смешок.

— просто и понятно, — прикусывает губу, задумавшись, а потом продолжает прошлую мысль: — хоть девчонка и не аппетитная, выглядит стоящей того, чтоб потратить миллиард. может, развлечёт, — натари отстраняется, разворачивается и поправляет лямку платья, наровящую спасть с плеча. — это малая часть моего бюджета. 

миё молчит в ответ и решает, что на сегодня с неё достаточно. она срывает с себя вуаль, поправляет волосы и убирает их назад движением ладони.

— что ж, удачи, — говорит она, снимает маску и подходит к натари со спины, нажимая ладонью на плечо, — и приятного времяпровождения с новой мики. 

натари лишь слегка поворачивает голову и жаждущим взглядом осматривает её лицо.

так кобра слепо смотрит на жертву, чувствуя всеми фибрами все нотки чужого запаха и предчувствия скорой смерти.

— я вас запомню.

миё усмехается, обходит её и роняет маску на пол, подняв руку на уровень головы. она тоже чувствует этот чужой, слепо жаждущий взгляд в спину.

— о, мы непременно ещё увидимся.

**Author's Note:**

> * в первом слоге фамилии миё спрятано слово “тень, тьма” — инь — женская, злобная энергия.


End file.
